No holding back
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Takes place in 6x14. Oliver gives his former teammates a chance to stand down but they force him NOT to hold back anymore.


**Author's Note and**

_After the finale of **Season 7**, I needed to let this out. Takes place obviously in **6x14** when Oliver and Diggle face off the NTA, a.k.a. The Outsiders. Inspired by one of **Arlyss Maligue's** deleted one-shots._

** Disclaimer: I do not own_ DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_, _The Flash_, _Legends of Tomorrow_, _Supergirl _or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

At the cottage, Oliver, Diggle, whose hand was trembling after Curtis had disabled the chip in his hand and Felicity were facing Rene, Dinah and Curtis, while Quentin and Thea were attempting to accompany Laurel to the car. Oliver had given his former colleagues a chance to surrender but they did not relent. Rene pulled out his guns but Oliver fired an arrow, disarming Rene. Dinah unleashed her Canary Cry, sending Oliver and Diggle flying back as they hit the ground. Oliver looked at Quentin and Thea and Laurel, concerned for their safety.

"Get to the car!" Oliver ordered.

Quentin, Thea and Laurel did as Oliver ordered, while Curtis pulled out his spheres. Oliver fired an explosive arrow, that upon explosion destroyed Curtis's spheres as Curtis was sent flying back as he was knocked out upon hitting his head on the ground. Diggle was unable to steady his aim due to Curtis sabotaging the chip in his hand as Dinah hit him in the head with her staff. Oliver attempted to help Diggle but he saw Rene shooting at Quentin, Thea and Laurel as he hit a propane tank in front of the car, while the car exploded. Felicity stepped up in the line of fire.

"Rene! Stop!" Rene shot her in the abdomen, much to his own shock as Felicity widened her eyes and held the wound in her abdomen. "Rene…" She trembled and was getting pale due to the quick blood loss as she collapsed to the ground and Rene froze in shock.

"Oh, my God…" Thea said, approaching Felicity as she held her wound. "What did you do?!" She glared at Rene.

"I…" Rene looked stunned and horrified at what he had done.

"Is this what you wanted?!" Thea snapped. "You're killing each other!" She said, pointing to her brother fighting their teammates as Rene realized that this was going too far. Oliver fired a bola arrow that exploded and wrapped the cables around Rene, restraining him.

"Don't." Oliver warned as Rene tried to struggle out. "You're injured, Rene, don't make this harder than it has to be."

Rene gave in, realizing Oliver had a point and that this was going too far.

In the meantime, Diggle was in a big disadvantage because of the disabled chip as Dinah proceeded to knock him down with her staff and grabbed him in chokehold. "You keep defending him and standing by his side, siding with a murderer. That makes you no better than he is!" She pulled as loud 'crack' went off and Diggle's body went limp.

"Dinah." She turned around and glared as Oliver replied with same intense glare. "That's enough."

"So you're going to side with a criminal and a murderer? You wouldn't have if she didn't look like the woman you used to love!" Dinah snarled.

"Better to side with a criminal, who's trying to be better, rather than a bloodthirsty vigilante, who sided with a murderer no better than anyone of us!" Oliver shot back. "Last chance. Stay down. Don't make me do this."

"Never." She was about to unleash her Canary Cry but Oliver fired an arrow, hitting Dinah in her throat as she gagged and blood filled her mouth. She staggered on her feet, trying to stop the bleeding and gasping for air before she coughed out blood and slumped to the ground, tilting her head and staring without seeing.

* * *

"Ollie, I…" Laurel paused, not sure what to say. "I'm sorry. For everything, I really am."

Oliver sighed as the ambulance was taking Felicity and Rene into a hospital. "I'm not blaming you for anything. It's not your fault."

"I'll send you your money back. I promise." Laurel said. "I swear I'll do whatever I can to make things right. Just give me a chance to start over."

Oliver nodded, glad that there was still some humanity in the doppelganger of his former lover.

* * *

**After how Season 7 ended, I needed to let this out. They're making Oliver's legacy worth nothing with him apparently dying in Crisis on Infinite Earths and Star City going to hell. Plus, Oliver showed in 6x18 that flying solo he's much better than with large team.**

**Dinah showed to be no better than Helena Bertinelli, when she wanted to avenge Vince, the Vigilante, who killed dozens of criminals, regardless of collateral damage and how many innocent people got caught in the crossfire. I was willing to give Dinah a benefit of the doubt in Season 7 but she ticked me off in how she treated Earth-2 Laurel in 7x16-18 and Roy in 7x20-21.**

**Curtis easily beaten, honestly, he was able to hold his own against street thugs at best and he's always been the least useful in Team Arrow. And let's just say after that he leaves Star City to reconsider a lot of things. He's never been that useful anyway.**

**Rene, I fixed it instead of Oliver having to beat him up, showing some restraint and taking down Rene with less violent methods and Rene, while hot-headed, seems to be most of the time very reasonable, so I made it to make Rene easily talked down.**

**Killing off Diggle, honestly, with each season since Season 3, some issues come up with him and I'm honestly done with him as a character. Season 3-4 - Angry at Oliver because he kidnapped Lyla while undercover and Diggle was unable to come around for months, when as a soldier he should understand. Season 5 - Judging Lyla for locking Cayden James up in a black site with no trial when he did the same with Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness. Season 6 - arguing with Oliver over his leadership skills and the mantle of the Green Arrow and accusing Oliver of leaving dead bodies everywhere. Season 7 - Basically forcing Lyla to reinstate revamped Suicide Squad, when Diggle himself had issues with Lyla working in it in Season 2, which makes him a hypocrite. At this point, I'm done with Diggle.**

**Now, as for how it goes down next, the city gets its money back and Oliver is still the mayor and Diaz doesn't have that large control over the city's official because it got its money back. Felicity and Rene are recovering from their injuries and Laurel and Quentin are somewhere in seclusion, trying to start over. And considering how much of an old-school badass Oliver was in 6x18, let's just say that's how he was able to beat Diaz, fighting through the cops in his pocket and eventually killing him.**

**I won't care if you'll think I'm a whiner or a hater but I needed to let this out, so save me your critique and flames.**

**Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.**

**With regards**

**_Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
